User talk:BienvenueTelecom
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the France page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 21:30, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Request to change Bienvenue Telecom add Dear Wolfbln, sorry for upsetting you ... ;) Indeed, there are more and more Mifi rental agencies in France, and there are several reasons for that: #''France in the most visited country in the world'' #''The local and 'historic ''actors (MNO's) don't provide travelers what they need. '' ''Your WIKI is now very popular and a small actor like us need to gain some visibility. Your are victim of your success ;) Maybe we should create a dedicated section for mifi rental agencies...? '' ''Thank you for the time you spend on maintening your wiki. I hope the changes we have done will meet your requirements (see comments below). '' ''Fabrice ***************************** Hi to Bienvenue Telecom Thanks for your addition to the French Site. But I must tell you - if you have not noticed - this WIKI is about '''information not advertisement The way you put this offer is clearly to mislead consumers and not to inform. I'm really fed up with Mifi rental agencies right now. I have to tell them this again and again. So please use different words than: "Your French solution has arrived". Here some aspects you have to change: 1.) you call it "minibox". But it's a MIFI, mobile router after all. We have 4 agencies already in France listed. You offer the SAME product. Please call it this way. To call it differently, confuses consumers. : ''OK, I have added the MiFi and router in the miniBox description. '' 2.) lots of information are missing. Please add the required info. You conceal more than you tell the user. 3.) Prices!!! Name prices. Is delivery and return included? Only this way, the user can compare with your competitors. : ''OK, '''I have added the information. '' 4.) Network: Bouygues Telecom and coverage (2G, 3G, 4G) : ''OK,' I have added the information.' '' 5.) how much is your data allowance? : ''OK', I have added the information. '' 5.) What happens when you have used your daily allowance? Shut off, throttled ??? : 'OK', I have added the information. '' 6.) can you give more details about the "minibox"? How long does battery last? Is it insured? : ''OK, I have added the information'' 7.) Don't try to fool the WIKI users by giving senseless ad talk instead of information. Here are people who may or may not chose your offer based on information (which you are holding back). : ''OK, I have removed useless information. I hope it's good now. '' As i'm fed up to rephrase the misleading advertisements of Mifi rental agencies, please edit your addition accordingly by end of February or it will be deleted. There are enough ways to get a prepaid SIM card in France. Now we have more Mifi rental agencies than mobile providers listed. After all, this is a WIKI about prepaid SIM cards with data!!!`Mifi rentals can be a good choice when it's hard to get a prepaid SIM locally. This is not true to France anymore. The French contributers may think of getting rid of all MIFI offers some time - but that's up for discussion. Wolfbln (talk) 04:13, February 3, 2015 (UTC)